


Sun and Moon and Starlit Sky

by Nazorin76



Series: SDV Farmer Naseem [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Player Characters, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Sharing a Bed, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazorin76/pseuds/Nazorin76
Summary: Farmer Nazeem crashes into a depressed existential crisis in bed late at night.  Thankfully, this time their/his boyfriend Sebastian is there to comfort them.





	Sun and Moon and Starlit Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Nazeem's pronouns switch between they/them and he/him based on what feels more comfortable in the sentence. They use either set, and occasionally she/her, not seen here.
> 
> Sebastián uses exclusively he/him pronouns. 
> 
> Hopefully it won't be too confusing!

Sebastian is dragged reluctantly and resentfully awake in the middle of the night feeling slightly uneasy. For a minute he doesn’t know why.

If it was just a few weeks ago, he would have thought it was his old insomnia, nightmares, or the slightly rarer but still deeply impactful night terrors… but ever since he met the new farmer in town… 

Nazeem, he thought dreamily with a spark of warmth in his icy goth heart, picturing their deeply sun-tanned brown skin and soft, glowing halo of long lavender hair, and best of all, the bottomless love in their kind eyes… 

The more time he spent with Nazeem, the less frequently his nights were plagued, and then… the night of their first sleepover when they slept (chastely!) in the same bed, that was the best night’s sleep Sebastian could remember ever getting before.

Since they started dating and spent most nights together now, all his sleep troubles had practically disappeared, now a distant memory of a past time, the darkness before Nazeem.

He lies still with his eyes closed, feeling Nazeem’s warmth radiating off him through the sheets, half listening for whatever woke him up and half just trying to get back to sleep. Sometimes they would sleep with their backs pressed together, “like secret agents!” Nazeem exclaims, but especially during the hotter months they tended to lay further apart, touching the tips of their fingers like that dramatic painting, what was it called again? "The Birth of Adam"? "God Makes Adam"? Whatever, the name wasn’t important right now and Sebastian nor Nazeem weren’t much ones for mainstream religion either.

But it wasn’t that hot right now. Sebastian cast his attention towards Nazeem. He sensed something off about him. Nazeem didn’t sound like he was asleep. Sebastian could barely hear him breathing at all. 

That wasn’t too unusual. Nazeem slept like the dead, which had really freaked Sebastian out at first. He would lean over him to check and see if he was still breathing, his heart thumping in his chest as he lowered his head to listen by their lips, holding his hair behind his ear so as not to tickle them if they were really asleep... and he would always sigh in relief every time he felt their gentle minty breath like a spring breeze across his cheek…

It was rare for him to be awake without the sun. Made sense considering farm life started at the ungodly hour of 6am. Sebastian liked to joke that Nazeem was solar powered, and he would respond with a dazzling grin that Sebastian was star-powered. 

To Sebastian now though, Nazeem was his “sun and his moon and his starlit skies,” as his mother would say, at the most embarrassing times.

He rolled over and inched closer to Nazeem’s back. Nazeem didn’t move away, but now Sebastian could hear his uneven breathing and see his thin shoulders shaking in the moonlight through the wooden farmhouse window shutters.

“...”

“...? Mmm, honey? What's wrong?” 

Sebastian wasn’t the biggest fan of petnames, but he knew Naz liked them. This looked like it might be a time to use them.

Nazeem trembled slightly.

“... Can't sleep?”

Nazeem nods, taking a shaky breath. 

Sebastian gently puts a hand on Nazeem's hip.

“Come on. Come here, babe.”

Nazeem shuffles closer into Sebastian's arms, exhaling as some of their tension is relieved.

“What's the matter, sweetheart?”

Nazeem shakes his head, rubbing his forehead on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian rests his chin on their fluffy bedhead.

“Ok. You don't have to tell me. I'm here for you.”

Nazeem's trembling intensifies. Sebastian can feel their tears soaking through his thin nightshirt. Nazeem made him stop wearing his binder to bed, but he still liked the comforting hold of fabric. 

He squeezes their shoulders, wrapping Nazeem into a tight hug. He kisses their forehead and pets their hair, careful not to get his fingers caught in the long, tangled tresses.

He murmurs, "I love you, Nazeem. I'm here. I'm here and I love you. It'll be ok. You'll be ok."

Nazeem's breaths come in shorter gasps as he tries to hold back his tears. 

"I know you doubt yourself sometimes. I know you were so lonely when you lived in the city. I know that must have been so painful. I know I can't replace all of your friends you left behind, but I can be here for you now. I am here with you. I am here for you. 

“You are such a kind and caring and empathetic person. You are gentle and lovely. You are a gift. I'm so glad to have met you. You've made my life better, and you've helped everyone in the valley and even the town itself. You've made big changes, for the better. We are all better off having met you. 

“And I know you've been struggling by yourself. I know you feel bad about telling people when you're struggling. 

“But it's OK. Confiding in us doesn't make you any less independent or strong. You are so, so strong. The very strongest. Even stronger than Alex.”

Nazeem smiles through his tears and Sebastian can feel it against his chest and hear it in his quiet weeping. 

“I know how hard you work, which is hard. I know you try so hard and that you do your best every single day. I know you probably don't feel like you've made any progress and that you're not where you should be, but I am so, so proud of you. I think you've come such a long way, even from when you first moved here. 

“Do you remember? When you couldn't remember anyone's names and what anyone looked like?”

Nazeem mumbles into Seb's shirt, "Except for you."

They both chuckle.

“Except for me. Heh. Even when I was such a jerk to you, you wouldn't give up trying to talk to me.”

Still muffled, "You weren't that much of a jerk."

"Thanks."

"Shane was the real jerk."

"Yeah, ok, Shane really takes the jerk cake."

Nazeem giggles, hiccupping.

“You always did your best, every day, and you were always nice, even to that jerk Shane. You worked so hard, until you would pass out and Harvey would have to take you overnight at the clinic. And even back when you started and you...”

But by then, Nazeem had drifted off, relaxed and content in Sebastian’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos and tell me what your favorite line/part was!


End file.
